


Oliver Queen Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Oliver Queen  imagines and  prompts from my Tumblr account
Relationships: Oliver Queen / reader, Oliver Queen / you, oliver queen x reader
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“Wait! Wait. What're you going to tell (Y/N)?” Felicity asked quickly. Barry glanced from her to Oliver who shrugged.  
“Well… just tell her that….” He trailed off and she crossed her arms.  
“You don’t have a plan do you?” Felicity asked and he winced.

“Well, what if you did it?” He asked hopefully.  
“You want me to tell her that you are leaving this earth to help Barry?” She asked and he nodded.  
“Yes, exactly. Then I don’t have to say anything.” Oliver said quickly, hoping she would still agree.  
“So you don’t want me to tell her that you know that she has a crush on you, which she doesn’t know because she’s been avoiding you because when you flirted with he at an event she became so surprised that she spat red wine down your white dinner shirt and she thinks you’re avoiding her because you’re mad but you’re actually avoiding her because you’re leaving the planet with Barry Allen who is the Flash to help Supergirl who we all know personally but haven’t introduced to (Y/N)?” Felicity asked with one huge breath.  
“Oh god, my head hurts. Someone just tell (Y/N) Olivers’ leaving.” Digs grumbled as he took a seat.  
“Ollie’s going where?” You asked making them jump.”  
"You have such a pretty face. You should be on a Christmas card." Oliver blurted out when you walked into view. There was an awkward silence that dragged out until Felicity cleared her throat.  
“He’s just got to go help Barry who is…”  
“A friend, he’s a friend and I’ll just be in another city for a while. He’s smart, which is why he figured out who I am.” Oliver blurted out, cutting Felicity off who laughed at his sudden outburst.  
“Oh! Ok.” You said, walking the way you came before pausing, turning back and frowning at Barry. “You know. You kind of remind me of the Flash.” You said before leaving the team in a panic.


	2. Prompt

‘Next up, is Oiver Queen the green arrow…’ You shut off the tv and sighed. Glancing up you realised that Oliver had been watching from the doorway.  
“What do you think? Of their theory?” He asked and you smiled, shrugging as you moved so he could sit with you on the plush sofa.

“I think it’s a little ridiculous. I mean sure this guy shows up when you got back but you, running around with a bow and arrow. It’s about as far fetched as that reporter who says there’s a red lightning bolt running around the central city.” You answered and he smiled as if you’d said something incredibly funny.   
“So you don’t think it’s me?” He asked as he threw an arm around your shoulders.  
“Yeah, I know you wouldn’t kill anybody.” You smiled and kissed his cheek as he nodded and glanced at Diggle who had jogged up the stairs to the large open space that had been designated as a living room in the Queen mansion.   
“I have to go but I’ll be back later for your event thing.” Oliver said quickly and smiled as you kissed him goodbye. He glanced back at you as he hurried off.  
“So do you think she suspects anything?” Diggle asked as they hurried out to the car that was waiting in the large driveway.  
“No. If she did, she would tell me.” Oliver said certainly. He glanced up at the window and saw you watching the two of them. You smiled and waved at him and he did the same. “I’m sure that she would tell me if she knew anything. We knew each other for years before… everything.”  
“People change Oliver.” Diggle warned and got into the front of the car.


End file.
